gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Captain Ned Edgewalker
Dude Those Happy Wheels vids kept cracking me up, I was literally CHOKING to death. To be honest, you are one of the funniest people I know. - Response Thank ye mate. Keep on sailing around the carribean and maybe one of these days Ill run into you! - Ned Edgewalker Hey, eh... I've been wantin' to meet up on the game. And you make a vid on pirates XD. So, tell me when a time is good for you, and, tell me where. Warning: I have speedchat -_-, I put a random young age, and, it gave me speedy, and I haven't been able to change it. Anyways, get back to me XD. ------- I would like that, Sadly Machinima has gotten into financial problems, which means so am I, when this is all over, I would enjoy doing something like that. Even if u are eitc xD. Nvm.... look down. I can't xD Pirate Lord, Ned Edgewalker. The 7th Brethren Court I have horrible news, Ned. Doomsking works for EITC, and until he resigns, he is not a pirate, therefore, not a pirate lord. I'm sorry to say this, but you must kick him from the Brethren Court. Sincerely, David McMartin THAT LITTLE... BRRGH... Ok... IM ON IT. I thought that way for weeks, but then Pearson was acting like he owned me cause I was in INFERNO, but most of the time I was just telling him I was a rebel, but finally I realized OUTLAWS was the way to go. I had a bunch of friends in it anyway. Johnny "Shark" Turner 22:07, January 24, 2012 (UTC) When you get a chance come on.Ned Daggerkidd 00:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) 1:00pm PST?? It's at 1pm PST? i thought you said it was going to be later at night ! ? cuzz i needa be somewhere for most of the morning and afternoon !.. if its at 1pm PST i can't come o.O it'll have to be later for me to come... sorry CaptainJohnny 18:14, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Messages from chat ~ Avast! Let it be known Ned Edgewalker has left the chat room ~ Mr.Doomking said the following when you left good he was annoying what a irritating noob comment over and over again dont yall agree Svenny D defended you No, your just stupid I, David McMartin, informed them I was going to tell you about Doom's insults I'm telling Ned Svenny D telling? Me Leaving a message on his chat page Therefore, I have left this message Sincerely, David McMartin Re: Re: 1:00 PM PST?? Well, im on now=/ just got home. nobodys on right now tho =P... fill me in on what i missed next time i see you then? :o CaptainJohnny 03:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Brethren Map Ok, check this out, I mde it when I was bored, but you may or may not see the words on it, but look. Johnny "Shark" Turner 05:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Dear Ned Edgewalker, This is Charles Crestsilver aka DvayJonesRules. You posted on my page that 2 days ago you would make me a pirate prince but I wasn't able to get on. If you could repost a new date, time (easter standard time), and place (island, building, and server) to meet this weekend that would be great. Thanks. Your friend, Charles Crestsilver 01:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat died ok Since Chat broke, idk. I gtg right now and i will be back online later. The Best Editor in the World 19:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Ned, It's me Charles Crestsilver/ DvayJonesRules. Is it possible to get on Feb. 10, 2012 at 12:00? If not, then meet me on Pirates on Feb. 12, 2012 at 3:00. Either way, meet me on Antik, Kings Arm, Tortuga. Send me a message about which of these 2 you chose. Sincerely, Charles Crestsilver 04:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok I am 37 in role-play, although immortal. And sure, I'll get right on your sig. I have something in mind for it... ;) Done ;) Here it is: To use it, just type this: SO SOS OS SO SO SORRY I WAS GOING TO PRIVATE MESSAGE YOU NOT KICK YOU D= Sharple Talk Page You should be able to get on chat IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! :( Sharple Talk Page 00:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Age? Um, im not sure O.o i never choice an exact age. Late 20's though. Do you need exact? :o CaptainJohnny 20:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Prince Ned, I would like a date, EST time, server, island, and building. I would like to meet you to make me a pirate lord please. Signed, Charles CrestsilverUser talk:Charles Crestsilver 23:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) hey there, me Charles again. I can't seem to post on your bloog page about the competition. I posted a comment about it though. So we're clear, can you add Capt. Stone to the enrolling list. Thanks, he's my alt. Sincerely, Charles CrestsilverUser talk:Charles Crestsilver 00:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC)